


Falling In Place

by Lady_Darkness



Series: Flight [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Will has chosen Hannibal and has turned his back on his old life. They are on the run with Abigail, but they still have some issues to work through.





	Falling In Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal and Will needed to resolve their issues. This was supposed to be angsty, but Hannibal insisted on fluffy. We all know what happens if you thwart him...  
> Writer 0  
> Serial killer 1  
> Enjoy!

The old Honda proved to be a perfect getaway vehicle. No one was looking for two men and a girl in an old car. Under cover of the darkness, they managed to cover the distance to the closest airport without being seen. 

The FBI were aware Hannibal had gone, but as far as they were concerned he was alone. No one, except for Jack, seriously considered him a threat either. There just wasn't enough evidence to link him to the Chesapeake Ripper murders, for now.

Upon finding Will's car gone and his house empty, the FBI had issued an APB. His neighbours had been questioned, but no one had a clue where he had disappeared to. 

Jack had been arrested when he came back from Hannibal's residence with nothing to back up his claims. He was with Kade Prurnell, explaining his and Will's actions in trying to trap The Chesapeake Ripper, but nothing seemed to come from it. She wasn’t inclined to take his accusations seriously for the moment. 

Will chuckled, the irony of him being the only wanted fugitive in their company didn't elude him nor Hannibal. He'd been scheming for months to get Hannibal arrested, but now he had ended up being the only one with a price on his head. He knew he wasn't in the clear yet, but the oppressing feeling that had dominated his mind for the last few days had disappeared. He knew he'd done the right thing for himself for once. Surprisingly, he even found himself understanding why Hannibal had kept Abigail away from him while their little game had unfolded. He could have never come to him of his own free will, with nothing but his own and Hannibal's interests at heart if he'd known Abigail was still around. Now he had been able to make the choice with only himself and Hannibal in mind. He really wanted to spend more time with the older man. Still uncomfortable with the idea of being seen for all he was, he didn’t know if it would prove to be sustainable, but he knew he was where he needed to be. 

Arriving at the airport, Hannibal pulled out new identification for all of them. He seemed to be at ease and well prepared for every eventuality. The nature of his activities had always forced him to have several contingency plans in place. This was merely one occasion in which they were to be of use, the only difference being that this time he was no longer alone. 

Hannibal had prepared the passports well in advance. He was to be Sven Nygaard, a Norwegian literature professor on a sabbatical. Will would be Samuel Campbell, his American assistant and friend who frequently travelled with him. Abigail's new name was Emma Winston. She was Samuel's deceased sister's only daughter who had been living with him for a couple of months. She was to go and study in France. There were even a few acceptance letters in her luggage. 

Hannibal had prepared the three fake identities so they would withstand a superficial investigation, but he didn't know if they would hold up under further scrutiny. He knew they had to move fast to stay under the radar. Before Jack succeeded in convincing others Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper or at least a viable suspect. 

Will looked at his own face staring back at him from the laminated surface. It was one of his older passport pictures he'd had lying around for ages, but the resemblance was still there. He didn't know how Hannibal had gotten hold of it, but he figured he must have taken it when he had brought Mason Verger to his place, back when he still believed in Will’s intentions to run away with him. He couldn’t bring himself to think about the betrayal he had almost completed and how it had hurt Hannibal. He was happy to be right here, right now, next to the man. He lifted his hand and touched the small of Hannibal's back. He couldn't bear not touching him right now. He needed to feel he was there, next to him. Seeing Abigail again had freed him from his last doubts regarding his psychiatrist. Now that he knew the older man hadn't killed Abigail, he felt he could surrender to whatever feelings he had for him. 

They boarded the plane bound for London with no difficulties. It didn’t seem as if the hunt was on already. 

Abigail breathed deeply when she took her seat by the window. She leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. She hadn't believed they would come this far, but now it seemed they were well on their way to making it. She had picked up on the strange atmosphere hanging around both men since their departure. When they had gotten in the car they both had seemed relieved and happy, but Hannibal had slowly withdrawn, as had Will. They seemed torn between wanting to say something to one another and desperately keeping their mouths shut. Abigail decided it would be better if she'd stay out of it so she let herself drift away.

Will noticed when Abigail fell asleep. He looked over at Hannibal and motioned him to come closer. The older man shifted in his seat, leaned over to Will and placed his hand on top of Will's folded ones. Will looked at Hannibal, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable.

“I'm done playing games, Hannibal. I'm done with all of that. I need you to level with me, I need to know what you expect of me. If you don't, I walk away.”

Hannibal startled at Will's words. He lost his composure for a second, pain clear on his features. He wasn't used to the raw and open honesty he found in Will’s eyes. Their conversations had always been more veiled, things never adressed directly. He swallowed and softly squeezed Will's hand. His eyes never left Will’s as he spoke. 

“Will, I have no expectations. There is nothing I want from you but for you to find yourself, to discover who you are and what you can be. I merely wish to assist you in your becoming.”

He didn't feel the need to distress the younger man further, he only wanted to reassure him. They would talk about their issues, but not on the plane. He kept stroking Will's hand gently until he too fell asleep. Hannibal made himself stay awake and alert for possible complications. It wouldn't do if they were caught now. 

The flight landed without a hitch. They passed through customs easily as no one on this side of the Atlantic appeared to be looking for a serial killing cannibal, a wanted ex-FBI instructor and their surrogate daughter. The cab driver didn't ask any questions either. After another two hours they arrived at a large hotel in the city centre, that appeared to be full of tourists.

While Hannibal went to check in, Will and Abigail looked around, both of them at a loss. This wasn't at all what they were expecting. Abigail giggled when a small kid bumped into her and smiled. 

“I couldn’t in a million years imagine he’d take us here.” she said.

Will had to agree. This hotel did not feel like Hannibal at all, but he had a feeling the doctor still had a few surprises left in him. 

After a short time Hannibal came back and handed each of them a key card. 

“Abigail, you’re in number 2156 and we are next door. If you need anything, just knock. We’ll see you tomorrow at nine o’ clock sharp. Our train leaves at eleven.”

She nodded and went up to her room. 

Will put his bag on one of the two beds. The room was spacious and clean, the two beds taking up most of the space available. There wasn’t a trace of beauty or elegance to be found. He threw Hannibal a questioning look and a small smile.

“You’re not out of surprises, are you? Before now, I could have never imagined you entering an establishment like this voluntarily.”

Hannibal met his eyes again, his expression one of exhaustion and hurt. He had gone silent since they had arrived in London. 

“The accomodations I’ve lived in have not always been as lavish as my home in Baltimore. I can adapt if the situation requires it.” he said, before going quiet again. 

The soft smiles he had given Will on the way here had disappeared completely and were replaced by a weary and distrusting look in his eyes. He knew Will would eventually notice, but he hoped to keep up appearances for as long as they were not yet safe, but his mask seemed to crack further the more time he spent with Will by his side. 

Will wanted to go over and touch the man he’d given up everything for, but something in Hannibal’s eyes told him he shouldn’t yet. Every instinct he had screamed something was terribly wrong, that the tentative peace they had formed since actually leaving together was in danger. His voice sounded almost pleading as he started speaking. 

“Hannibal... What’s going on? In the plane I asked for your honesty. Please...”

Hannibal felt Will move towards him and put a hand over his, but he pulled back as if stung. He had not yet recovered from the blow Will and Jack had dealt him. On the way here he’d had some time to reflect on his and Will’s actions over the last few months. He had never let himself be seen like this before. Will had rejected this special gift, only to come back on his decision at the last possible moment. How could he ever trust him again? He still couldn’t believe how his feelings for the younger man had made him so reckless he had almost lost that what was dearest to him, his freedom. He wouldn’t let himself get lured in again, he had to protect himself. The hurt look in Will’s eyes affected him in ways he hadn’t believed himself capable of before meeting the young profiler. All he wanted to do now is erase that look with the words he knew Will needed to hear most, but he couldn’t yet. They needed to have this conversation first, but not with both of them exhausted after so many hours of travel. He took a step nearer to Will again and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I promised you honesty, and you will get it, but not now. We are both exhausted and we do not need any more mistrust between us. We will talk tomorrow.”

Will nodded, dumbfounded by the change in his companion. He didn’t try to touch him again and went to the bathroom for a much needed shower. His mind was reeling. Even with all of his empathy, he had not anticipated the change that had come over Hannibal on the way here. The older man seemed to have completely retreated within himself, giving Will no chance to read his emotions. He had never been able to read Hannibal accurately, the older man was too much in control of everything. He had given up on trying after two sessions with him. 

The hot water cascading down on his head was just what he needed to clear his mind. His mind along with his body relaxed the longer he stayed in the shower cabin. Fear of having made the wrong choice was slowly being replaced by a nice and warm feeling, thanks to the hot water. He washed his hair, for a moment imagining Hannibal enter the shower and taking over for him, pampering him. Shaking his head, he let go of that particular fantasy with a smile. The kiss they had shared back home had been a promise, he knew that much. They only needed to work out the kinks. He felt much better when he entered the room again. 

Hannibal was on one of the beds, lying on his back, eyes closed. He seemed asleep, but Will knew he couldn’t trust this impression. He decided to find out by brushing a stray lock of hair off Hannibal’s face. The doctor didn’t stir, his breathing didn’t change. Suppressing his desire to slide in next to Hannibal, Will sighed and went to his own bed. He crawled under the covers and fell asleep within seconds.

Trashing and moaning from the other bed had Hannibal waking up at three am. Will was obviously suffering from one of his nightmares again. Part of him wanted to observe, to see what would happen if he just let it play out. Another part of him, the one that had been irrevocably changed by his feelings for Will, refused to stand by and watch his friend suffer through it alone. 

“Will” he whispered, grabbing the other man’s hands gently. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly caressed his jaw. The effect this had baffled him. Will leaned into the touch and stilled completely, save for a small contented sigh that escaped from his mouth. Hannibal’s eyes widened as Will shifted and actively sought his body’s warmth to curl up to. The slight touch on his thigh suprised him even more. He looked down to check if Will had woken up, but his eyes were firmly shut and his breathing was even. Hannibal smiled slightly, amazed at the trust Will showed him in his sleep. He could easily kill him right now and flee alone, but he didn’t feel the urge to do so, even though the former FBI profiler had thoroughly fooled him earlier. He just settled down against the headboard and continued stroking Will’s face and hair. 

Will woke up three hours later, relaxed and rested. He blinked when he felt something hard and warm under his head instead of his pillow. He looked up to find he had been sleeping on Hannibal’s chest, clutching his arms around the now sleeping man’s waist. Smiling gently he tightened his hold on Hannibal and snuggled closer. He was going to allow himself this, for now. The attraction he felt towards Hannibal could no longer be denied, so he decided to indulge a bit before he had to wake up. 

It didn’t take long before Hannibal shifted at the increased pressure on his waist. He suppressed a smile, Will was actually seeking physical contact and even hugging him. He looked down to see if he was still asleep and was greeted by a dazzling smile reaching the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

“Er, hi”

“Good morning Will”

Will swallowed and closed his eyes, letting Hannibal’s deep accented voice roll over him. He really wanted to stay where he was, he never wanted to move again. All of his demons seemed to have been kept at bay during this first night together. He lifted his hand to touch Hannibal’s face but he hesitated when he got closer.

“May I?” he asked, apprehension clear in his voice. 

Hannibal’s only response was a nod and a soft smile. He felt Will’s hand touch his face and immediately closed his eyes in quiet pleasure. After having pulled back his hand last night, he hadn’t expected to receive this kind of touch from Will again so soon. Will’s hand on his face had the soothing effect of a balm on burnt skin. He wanted nothing more than to give in to the urge to crash their lips together, but he was afraid that would scare Will off. He lifted his own hand to mirror the gesture, thereby bringing their faces closer together, just like they’d had been back in the US, right before they had run. 

Will closed the distance between them first, kissing Hannibal gently on the lips. He didn’t let the kiss go further as he knew he had to speak out first. He pulled himself closer and put his arms around his companion.

“I know there’s no way to undo what I’ve done, and I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for betraying you. I did what I thought I had to. I hated you after you framed me for your crimes, and part of me still does, but I can no longer resist the feelings you bring out in me.”

He looked at Hannibal’s impassive face, unsure whether to continue or give the older man the chance to say what he wanted to say. There was no indication that he couldn’t go on, so he did.

“I don’t know what’s been happening to me, but I know I want to be here. I want to be with you. I want you to show me all those places we talked about, Paris, Florence, the Uffizi Gallery...”

Hannibal looked at him pensively. He could feel Will’s words were the truth. The passion behind them touched him deeply, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of distrust that still plagued him. Most of all he couldn’t forgive himself for being hooked by the perfect bait Will had proven to be. He had allowed himself to fall in love with the man Will had pretended to be, but he didn’t know if the man he was holding was the same one he’d fallen so hard for. He kept staring down those stormy blue eyes, looking for a hint of deception, but he found none. 

“You have hurt me in ways I didn’t even know I was capable of being. You have changed me, Will, but I don’t know who you are, how much of our conversations was real and why you apparently have changed your mind. I don’t mind the games we play, in fact I quite enjoy them, but in this case I would like for us to be on the same page for once. I need to know what was real.”

Will looked up at those words. Failing to read him for most of the time they had known each other, he had always believed Hannibal incapable of genuine emotion, but it looked like he had been terribly wrong. Hannibal’s eyes were clouded with fear and uncertainty, a look he had never seen before on the older man and it was unsettling him. Nothing in Hannibal’s voice or composure spoke of deceit. He seemed to be fully honest this time, with even a hint of despair in his voice. His hand found Hannibal’s and he folded them together on Hannibal’s chest. 

“I... don’t know... Everything was real, even if I didn’t know it myself... I feel all those things we discussed, but I don’t know... I couldn’t abide the thought of you behind bars, or dead. I set out to trap you, I know, but when the time came, I just couldn’t let you get caught.”

Will took a deep breath, never looking away from Hannibal’s eyes, deliberately seeking eye contact.

“Somewhere along the way, I’ve found myself attracted to you I guess. We are much more alike than I thought before. The monster inside me yearns for the one inside of you... and I know now that I need you, in spite of everything that’s happened. Part of me knew that when you offered to run away together... I should have said yes, I should have followed you back then, God knows I wanted to... I am sorry.”

He had lowered his eyes while speaking, the constant eye contact becoming unbearable. He wanted Hannibal to say something, to either reject or accept him, but the tension was eating him from the inside. He didn’t want to look up in those brown eyes and find hatred or contempt there, but he knew he had to. 

Hannibal looked down at Will, for once unsure of what he wanted to do. He gently took the younger man’s chin and made him look up at him. The fear of rejection in his eyes took him by surprise. He softly touched Will’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

“I am happy you changed you mind, Will.”

“I just don’t want either of us to be alone again, Hannibal. I see you and you see me. I need you. I don’t think I would survive separation right now.”

Will’s voice sounded so pained Hannibal could no longer restrain himself. He crashed his mouth against Will’s, finding the physical connection they both craved. His body immediately reacted to their closeness. He wanted more, he wanted everything Will was willing to offer him. 

“I want you, Will. Any way you’ll allow me to have you.” he whispered, slowly pulling back from their kiss.

Will regretted the loss of contact as soon as Hannibal let him go, his mind reeling with the heated words Hannibal had just spoken. He grabbed Hannibal’s shirt and drew him back into an embrace.

“I want all of you, mind and body. I want to live with you... I want to kill with you.”

Hannibal’s breath hitched when he heard those words spoken out loud. He hadn’t known how much he needed to hear that before now. Craving acceptance was new to him and the feeling that rushed over him at finally receiving just that could not be named. He held Will tight, as if afraid to lose him. 

They lay there for a while, sharing soft smiles and tender touches. All was right with the world, just for now.

Twenty minutes later Abigail knocked on the door and forced them to break out of their embrace. They really needed to hurry if they were to catch the train to Paris.

Abigail waited at the entrance, keeping her eyes on both Hannibal and Will to see if anything had changed since last night. Both men seemed to be relaxed and well rested. There was no trace of the tension she’d spied between them last night. They seemed to be in good spirits and ready to go. She took her small bag and followed them to the lobby for check out. 

They walked to the station, carrying their bags like hundreds of other tourists, not attraction attention at all, or so they thought.

The End (?)


End file.
